


Strange Tradition

by imp_roper_keming



Series: Pint-sized Prompts [14]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imp_roper_keming/pseuds/imp_roper_keming
Summary: Since the first time, they've always done it like this...





	

“Uunnnnnnnnnnnngh.”

“Damn it, Harry! I said to the left.”

“You want left, you put it there, Tom. I’m doing all the heavy lifting.”

“Fine, can you just- Yeah, like that.”

“This would be a hell of a lot easier with an anti-grav lifter.”

“But we’ve always done it this way, it’s traditional now.”

“Why does it have to be so big?”

“Stop complaining, it’s the normal size. Just a little more!”

“I’m going to push now. Keep it steady, alright?”

“Yes! Right there, it’s perfect!”

“I swear this is the last time I help you move your pool table, Tom.”


End file.
